After the Date
by Vukhal
Summary: Sequel to 'The Bee and Strawberry'. Pretty self explainatory. I would advise you to read 'The Bee and Strawberry' before this.


_**''After the Date''**_

_**Author: Vukhal**_

_**Genre: Romance/Action**_

_**Pairing Soi Fon x Ichigo Kurosaki**_

**Author's note:**

**This is the sequel of the story ''The Bee and the Strawberry'', so read that before reading this. Ichigo here will be OC-ish, seeing as how instead of going home immideatly, he stayed in Soul Society. KEEP THAT IN MIND. Enjoy . **

**CHAPTER 1:**

_**-2nd Squad's Barracks-**_

Mornin' came to Soul Society, and our favourite couple was waking up.

''Good morning, my little strawberry.'' Soi Fon exclaimed in a gentle tone.

Ichigo opened his eyes upon hearing that, he smiled and replied ''To you too, little bee.''

Both of them were still quite sleepy, but had to go outside to drill the men and train. Soi got up first, as she put on her Captain's vest. Ichigo stood up, cracked his back and knuckles.

''Are you ready to start training Ichigo? We might be a couple, but I sure as hell am not going to easy on you.''

Ichigo laughed, then said ''I would have it no other way.''

Soi smirked, then exclaimed ''Let's go!''

Before long, they found themselves in the courtyard... Just to see Omaeda and the squad waiting.

Soi said ''From now on, you will have two trainers. If I am gone, Ichigo will take over, as a matter of fact... I will insist on him becoming my lieutenant. ANY QUESTIONS?''

Nobody dared to say a word, and she then proceeded to say ''Well, today Ichigo will train you. Seeing as how he isn't going to break a sweat, I shall train with him later. UNDERSTOOD?''

Everyone from the squad yelled ''Affirmative!''

With that Soi winked at Ichigo, and went towards the 1st Squad's Barracks. When she was gone, everybody relaxed... They started doing everything but training.

''So, this is what you do when your Captain's gone?'' asked Ichigo.

Everyone laughed at him, despite knowing he could very well beat them into a pulp.

Omaeda got ballsy, and mouthed ''And what are you going to do Ryoka? Tell your girlfriend?''

Omaeda wanted to start laughing, but he felt a numb pain in his gut before flying away.

''Well, I was going to kick your asses... How does that sound?'' Ichigo replied, in a really... Sadistic tone.

Soon enough, everyone started training... With Ichigo drilling them.

_**-1st Squad's Captain's Chambers-**_

Soi Fon arrived there quite fast, and entered Yamamoto's chambers.

She bowed and said ''Head-Captain, I wanted to disscus about Ichigo Kurosaki.''

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows, then exclaimed ''Speak, Captain Soi Fon.''

''Could you appoint him to be my lieutenant, seeing as how I'm in need of a component one.''

Yamamoto replied ''You are grooming him to become a Captain, despite him not knowing it. Well, even you didn't.''

Soi's eyes widened.

''So, you are physically preparing him. He will become the Captain of Squad 7. He already has enough Captain's backing him, and he even beat two of them.'' Yamamoto calmly said.

Soi Fon nodded, then said ''Just out of curiosity, who are the Captain's backing him?''

Yamamoto replied ''Well, there is you. Captain Zaraki. Captain Unohana. Captain Ukitake... Even Captain Kuchiki.''

''And does Ichigo know? Did he consent?''

Yamamoto replied ''No, but I firmly believe he will accept. Does this cover everything you wished to converse about Captain Soi Fon.''

She shook her head, then asked ''Am I permitted to leave?''

Yamamoto nodded, and she shunpoed away to Shiba's Mansion.

_**-2nd Squad's Barracks-**_

''Pick up the pace, you are too slow!'' Ichigo yelled.

All of the men noticed a similarity between him and the Captain. Either he was always like this, or she started rubbing off on him. Well, that wasn't exactly the case... As Ichigo was always a training freak. He was obsessed with protecting others. His desire to train simply elevated. He however had to wait for Soi, in order for his training to begin.

He simply forced the men to do exercises, untill they all collapsed. It didn't take long, taken into account Ichigo's training methods. He gave them the rest of the day off, as he went off to 11th Squad barracks to kill some time.

_**-Shiba Mansion-**_

The gang was chilling out, as they had to stay for two more days before leaving. It was quite a treat when Soi showed up, because they hoped Ichigo would return to the Real World with them... Despite him saying he will stay here.

''So, how is Ichigo-kun?'' Asked Orihime.

Soi blushed a bit, and said ''I actually came here to speak about him.''

Everyone turned their attention towards Soi.

''You see... Ichigo impressed the Head-Captain. He wants him to become a Captain. Squad 7's Captain.''

This was quite a shock for everyone, as Ichigo was a simple Ryoka who suddenly arrived here. But then again, he was qualified for the position.

''Did he take the offer?'' Asked Uryu.

''Not yet. However the Head-Captain believes he'll accept it.'' Replied Soi.

Then Yoruichi and Soi started conversing about Ichigo, but it was obvious that The Hell-Cat teased her a lot... Judging from her blushing.

_**-11th Squad Barracks-**_

''Hey there Ikkaku.'' Said Ichigo.

Ikkaku saw him, then exclaimed ''What's up!''

Before Ichigo was able to mouth a word, he heard ''Besides you banging the 2nd Squad Captain.''

Ikkaku said it through laughter, but expected Ichigo to get mad. He evaded a kick, then said ''Relax Ichigo, save that anger for the Captain.''

Ichigo put on a puzzled look, then just as he was about to speak... A shadow covered him.

He quickly turned around, and readied his weapon... Seeing as how it could only be Zaraki.

Ichigo deflected that vertical sword slash, then yelled ''YOU ARE A MADMAN! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!'

Zaraki started maniacaly laughing, then yelled out ''ENOUGH TALK ICHIGO! ATTACK ME!''

Ichigo obliged him, as he charged a Getsuga Tenshou... He sent a projectile at Zaraki. He jumped to dodge it, just to see that Ichigo was gone. He felt a blade behind him, so he cut him in half. This was Zaraki's moment, he thought he killed Ichigo... Just to see that he had killed a shunpo clone. Ichigo then nailed him with a downwards leg hit, forcing him to the ground. Ichigo didn't end it however, he just continued... Thus the fight ensued.

_**-Shiba Mansion-**_

''So, Ichigo a Captain... Not bad.'' Said Yoruichi

'I know... He is amazing.' Thought Soi, who started blushing.

''Did you two have sex yet?'' Asked a smirking Yoruichi.

Soi's face flushed, and she nearly passed out from the sudden blood-rush.

Yoruichi started laughing ''What, surely you know how it's done. I mean you are old enough to.''

Soi tried to say that she doesn't, but Yoruichi read it.

''Oh, you are still a virgin.'' Exclaimed Yoruichi

Soi was barely able to nod, and she wanted to say something else... But Yoruichi caught her again. She was good at reading Soi's mind.

Yoruichi now blushed a little, but Soi couldn't see it due to her dark skin.

''You want me to come with you, when...'' Said Yoruichi.

Soi nodded once more.

'Well, he is attractive... And I didn't let off some pressure in a long time... Somehow I think this is going to complicate things.' Thought Yoruichi.

''No.'' Yoruichi then replied.

Soi Fon dropped her head in defeat.

''He is a virgin also, so just... Do it.'' Yoruichi said.

They suddenly felt a burst of reiatsu, and they thought 'That idiot is fighting Zaraki. They both went there. Leaving the squad worried sick.

_**-11th Squad Courtyard-**_

''BANKAI!'' Ichigo yelled, and was about to charge.

Zaraki felt a strange pulse in Ichigo's reiatsu... Then heard screaming.

''ICHIGO! Are you alright?!'' Yelled Zaraki, who sheathed his blade.

He didn't want Ichigo to die, he wanted to have more fun. So his reaction was to be expected.

As he rushed towards him, Yoruichi and Soi appeared.

''WHAT IS GOING ON! ICHIGO!'' Yelled Soi Fon, whose cheeks instanly became covered in tears.

Yoruichi didn't waste any time, and she restrained him. Then yelled ''We need to take him to the 12th Squad barracks!''

And so they did. Ikkaku and Zaraki were right beside them, as Soi and Yoruichi took the lead.

_**-11th Squad Barracks-**_

Mayuri was prancing around, examining his experiments... When he saw Yoruichi and her ''friends'' rush in. He immideatly noticed Ichigo, then said ''Hollowfication?''

''Yes, it is.'' Replied Yoruichi.

''I'll have to stabilize him first, then I'll talk to him. The rest of you aren't required here.'' Said Mayuri.

Soi was about to protest, but she got picked up by Yoruichi... And they went off.

Mayuri grabbed sedatives, and called for Nemu. The two of them worked to stabilize Ichigo. Through half an hour they succeeded, trying to help him regain his consciousness.

It didn't take long, before he woke up.

''Wha...What happened?'' Asked Ichigo.

''You begun the hollowfication process... We stopped it. Look at these interesting readi...'' Mayuri started saying.

Ichigo, interrupted him politely ''I know you saved me, but I don't understand that science thingy-ma-jig.''

Mayuri nodded, then said ''Well, we could remove the hollow from you. It woul...''

''NO! He is a part of me. I do not resent him for what he is. I don't like him because he is a dick, but I'd never go as far as to remove him.'' Said Ichigo.

H-Ichigo heard that, and pulled Ichigo into the inner world.

''So, you don't want me removed?'' Asked H-Ichigo, with a puzzled look.

Ichigo nodded and said ''You heard everything, I won't repeat myself.''

H-Ichigo laughed, then said ''Well King, I will help you out. I shall bond with Zangetsu, making your Soul-Reaper powers even stronger. It may seem strange, but I have my reasons.''

Ichigo didn't know what to say... Then he saw H-Ichigo and Zangetsu fusing. On the outside, Mayuri and Nemu saw Ichigo's body start to glow. It was majestic... And that lasted 20 seconds. Ichigo once more returned, but he was entirely different. (He looked like Ichigo when he regained his Soul Reaper powers after dealing with XCUTION).

Mayuri mouthed ''What happened... These readings... It can't be... How...''

Ichigo said ''Yes, my inner hollow fused it's power with my zanpaktou. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with Soi Fon.''

Mayuri not knowing what to say, simply nodded... He was astounded, with what he just saw. It was... New.

_**-2nd Squad Captain's Chambers-**_

Soi had gathered everyone there, at least for the time being. All of Ichigo's friends, even Ganju and Kukkaku.

They were all worried sick about Ichigo, but to their surprise he appeared on the window. Besides looking different, his reiatsu became much stronger. It was on par with Yamamoto's reiatsu.

They didn't even get to ask a question, before they heard ''I'm fine, my inner hollow no longer exists. It has become part of Zangetsu.''

They noticed Zangetsu's shape, it wasn't the same... Soi Fon was the first to speak...

''Come with me Ichigo. The rest of you can go... He is clearly fine. I'll have him go to the mansion when we are done.''

Everybody had mixed reactions... But it was Kukkaku who forced them to go.

Ichigo and Soi went to Yamamoto.

_**-1st Squad Captain's Chambers-**_

Captain Yamamoto was drinking tea, relaxing in his old age... Suddenly Ichigo and Soi Fon appeared.

Yamamoto felt a stronger reiatsu in Ichigo, then said ''Captain Soi Fon, I am aware of why you came here."

Soi Fon understood what he meant by that, she was well aware of Head-Captain's ability to sense reiatsu.

''Kurosaki Ichigo... Would you be willing to become the Captain of Squad 7?''

Ichigo's face went into a mode between happiness and confusion.

''But, I just got here... Up untill now, I've been a simple human.''

Yamamoto said ''I know. That's why your lieutenant will take over the paperwork... I shall allow you to choose a new lieutenant, if you so desire.''

''And what shall I be doing?'' Asked Ichigo

Yamamoto replied ''You and Captain Soi Fon, shall go to Karakura town. Preparing for Aizen's invasion. You should train there, but right now... I'd say we are on the same power level Kurosaki-san.''

Ichigo took pride in that statement, so he said ''I'll accept the title of Captain of Squad 7.''

Yamamoto replied ''Good. You may leave now. The ceremony is due tomorrow.''

Soi and Ichigo bowed, then left.

_**-CHAPTER 1 END-**_

_**I apologize for not being able to post on a regular basis... I have too much work to do.**_


End file.
